


Inscrutable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [512]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee figures out that people think Tony is a kitten and is shocked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/25/2000 for the word [inscrutable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/25/inscrutable).
> 
> inscrutable  
> Difficult to fathom or understand; difficult to be explained or accounted for satisfactorily; obscure; incomprehensible; impenetrable.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Poor Tim.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), and [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Inscrutable

McGee gasped, eying Gibbs with an inscrutable expression as he realized that they were talking about the kitten like he was actually Tony DiNozzo. “You think the kitten is Tony and that’s why he’s missing?” McGee blurted.

Gibbs just grunted. He didn’t feel like explaining his reasoning to McGee.

McGee stared at Gibbs beyond confused now. As usual, he found Gibbs completely inscrutable to him. He didn’t know how Tony could read Gibbs so easily. Or at least, it had always seemed like Tony was able to read Gibbs easily to McGee. 

“Was Gibbs seriously thinking that Tony was now a kitten? This wasn’t a sci-fi or fantasy novel. How would Tony being a kitten make any sense?” McGee couldn’t help thinking to himself and just barely managed to bite his tongue to stop from saying them aloud.

Gibbs ignored McGee and his confused stare, instead demanding, “What do we know so far?” Gibbs pointed to Abby and Balboa to find themselves a seat. 

Abby tried to sit next to Gibbs, but he shook his head. Abby pouted, but Gibbs remained firm. Sulking, Abby settled into a chair by herself.

Balboa settled onto the loveseat between Abby and McGee’s chairs and explained, “In addition to the clue that you two were researching when you were captured, Abby found a bunch of cat hair in Tony’s apartment. She wants a sample from the kitten to match to the cat hair found there.” 

Tony hissed at the idea of anyone purposefully taking his fur. Balboa ignored him, continuing with his sitrep, “She thought the kitten might somehow be related to this case or be able to provide a clue as to what is going on. Though there was more than one type of cat hair and we’re still not sure what that means.” 

“The kitten is either Tony’s or is Tony himself. There is no other reason for it to come out when I called for DiNozzo. I don’t remember Tony ever having a cat, so I suspect it to be Tony, but I have no clue how or why he’d be a kitten.” Gibbs interjected. “The other cat hair is suspicious though and makes me think there may be more people besides Tony that can appear as human or as cats, so we need to be wary of all cats.”

McGee couldn’t take it anymore. This was all too crazy for him. “You guys are crazy! Tony can’t be a cat. Real life doesn’t work that way! This is not a science fiction movie or a fantasy movie where shape shifters are real.”

Gibbs glared at McGee, “You don’t have to stay. I thought you were worried about Tony and wanted to be a part of keeping him safe, but if it’s too much for you the door is right over there.” Gibbs gestured angrily to the door.

McGee sputtered, staring at Gibbs in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
